The long way home
by Vilja Christina
Summary: The final journey of Sinbad's crew as it was. After reuniting with Maeve they set sail to finally overcome Rumina.


Reunited

It had been a long journey, once again. And now it was a calm and sunny morning, it was great to be finally ashore again, felt even greater to know it was their home. But only for too short a time, once again. The crew was busy unloading the ship, taking the goods to the market place. Firouz and Doubar were standing above everything, leaning against the banister of the Nomad, watching over the crew and the racket. Someone had to have an eye on their cargo, so nothing disappeared on the way or in the turmoil on the marketplace.

It was Doubar, who saw the tall figure first, Firouz, who first recognized them. Knowing where they went, the figure made it's way towards the Nomad and did not even so much as notice the crowd pushing back and forth on their way to the port. If one watched the figure closely enough, one could see the way the crowd made way for the figure. Narrow enough so it did not catch anyones attention, wide enough so no one got into their way. Firouz could not believe his eyes, he could not believe that what he saw was true and thus he began to tap Doubar's shoulder open-mouthed and unable to say, what he wanted to express. And he tapped. And tapped, he went on tapping until a normal man's shoulder would have hurt due to the tapping, but Doubar simply nodded.

"I see it... her. And for heaven's sake, I can't believe, what I see!" he exclaimed and rested his arm on the smaller scientist. Firouz groaned under the weight and tried to dodge it. Then his eyes searched for the figure and noticed her near by. There was no doubt. It was her. It could only be her. But…how?

Smiling the red headed woman reached the ship and came to a hold in front of it, surveying the Nomad. The two of them could not believe that it had been two years, that two years ago they had seen these features the last time. Doubar rumbled down the small wooden plank with open arms and laughing and when he had finally reached Maeve, she embraced him and tried to breathe in spite of Doubars firm hug. After a short moment Doubar took her by the shoulders and held her a few inches from him to watch her head to toe. Then mocked irritation was to be seen in his face.

"Do you know, do you know how long we've been searching for you. How many women Sinbad thought to be you? How many redheads now probably have a trauma cause some sailors followed them? Do you have the slightest idea how many of the worlds most unexplored areas we explored, just to find you? Even the most untouchable of all untouchable spots we discovered... and now you are waiting for us. In Bagdad. Of all places in Bagdad."

Maeve had to laugh. „Did you ever think about the fact that, if a sorcerer doesn't want to be found, he can't be found? And that it would have been a lot easier for me to find you, if you would not have sailed around the world's most unexplored areas? I've been waiting for you to arrive for a month. The caliph said it would be a matter of days and that was about three weeks ago."

"Well, we had some..." Doubar began.

"Let me guess, uncharted stops."

Doubar laughed heartily while Firouz scurried barely noticeable towards Maeve, but she embraced him too and smiled at the two of them. But her smiling grace started to wear off.

"The Nomad looks like always. But where is it's crew?" she asked to distract.

Firouz had to smile. "I think you'd rather know, where the captain is."

Laughing Doubar gave the poor scientist a pat on the back which made Firouz nearly come to his knees.

Maeve sighed. "Yes, eventually my question will be, where this ship's captain is, but actually I was looking for my hawk."

Somewhat embarrassed Doubar and Firouz gave each other some awkward glances.

"You know, Maeve, after you were washed aboard, we found a new crew-member. Her name is Bryn and Dermott likes her. He is with her." Firouz explained and stared at his hands.

Maeve did not ask, who Bryn was. She just asked, where she was.

Firouz' glance went from his fingers into Maeve's face and his face lit up. "She wanted to go to the market and she stays in the same lodging as I and Rongar. By the way, he's with her now, shows her around."

"So, will we see each other over there tonight?" she asked simply and seemed somewhat too earnest to just be looking forward to an evening with her old friends and shipmates.

Now Doubar burst into loud laughter. "No, I don't think so. Tonight the caliph invited us to join him at a party he gives for us to welcome us back in Bagdad."

Absentminded Maeve nodded. "Sure, sure, he told me, I just forgot. But now to the question you were eager to answer: where is your captain?" she tried to grin.

"In his house. You can't miss it, you..." Firouz began, but the sorceress interrupted him.

"I have been to his house several times, you know, I was part of the crew for quite some time."

"But Maeve...", Doubar hold her back by the arm, "before you go, I want you to know something. Since you've been gone Sinbad has changed. Don't you be surprised or scared. And if you could do me a favour… Give my little brother back his smile. There have been times when I thought you took it with you."

Confused Maeve looked up into Doubar's face. "I don't have that power."

But Doubar was just shaking his head. "Sure enough you have that power. I don't know much about that magic and sorcerer's stuff, but one thing I know: There are people, who can work such magic upon your life that without them your world seems grey. And now go, go and bring back my brother's smile." He laughed. Maeve nodded curtly and then she disappeared between the crowd of people.

A knock at the front door. He did not want to hear anything. The first time he was back home in Bagdad in month and already people were struggling to get his help or his attention. He knew why he had never been the settling down kind of man. Too many people knew whose door it was they had to knock at if they were in trouble. He tried to ignore the knocking, but his elderly servant Sara shuffled slowly towards the door and threw him a confused look. He was lying around in a pile of pillows in his living room and was just staring blankly into the room. From her point of view it must have been strange that he did not answer the door himself, for he always helped her if he was at home. An uncommon arrangement seeing that she was his servant to help him, but somehow the two of them had gotten used to it. And now he just sat in his living room, stared at the ceiling and brooded over dark thoughts. He was tired. He was tired of travelling all the time, being away all the time. Not having a home made him sick. He was always on his way to complete tasks, to help people. He was always on his way. He wanted to arrive. Wanted to find a haven, settle down. But then he'd have that problem again. People would know, who he was and where his door was. He sighed. At least rest for a moment, he thought to himself, I want to rest, maybe some days, maybe a few weeks. Enjoy the quiet life ashore for some time. But then again...

Sara appeared at the threshold of the living room. "Master Sinbad, there is someone who wants to talk to you."

Sinbad sat up straight and put his elbows on his knees, bend over forward he stared at the table in front of him.

"Who is it?" he asked slightly impatient and resigned since he knew he would allow mostly anyone to come in.

"A young woman claiming to know you."

Sinbad snorted. Yes, sure. How many young women had claimed to know him just to get to know him and to get close to him. After all, he was a good-looking, wealthy man. Quite a catch.

"Tell her, I'm quite positive that I do not know her and that I don't have the slightest interest in any mundane joy she could offer me."

From behind Sara the shape of a woman appeared in the living room and Sinbad did not even look up in the first place. "Kind woman, I would like you to leave, to grant me some rest. I arrived yesterday late at night and I would like to relax."

The woman proceeded further into the room, getting incredibly bold.

"Listen to me..." he just got started, but was interrupted.

"Well, don't we look a little scruffy... and you could do with a shave."

Instantly Sinbad's glance shot upwards into her face. When he recognized the familiar shape, he thought his eyes would betray him. He closed them for a few seconds and opened them again. She was still there. Was standing right here in front of him, in his living room. He jumped to his feet as fast as he was able to and took a few hasty steps toward her. But then he realised that he still did not know how to approach her. Should he embrace her? Should he kiss her hand politely? She took a few steps toward him. Came to a hold. Looked at him with the same uncertainty. It was not too easy a thing seeing each other again after such a long time, though they did never clarify the fact what they meant to each other. He made a few more steps, laid his hand upon her shoulder to direct her further into the living room.

"So good to see you again, finally. We have been searching for you."

Maeve nodded, a smile on her face. "I know, Firouz and Doubar told me. And it's good to see you again."

She followed his lead toward the small table and the pillows and sat down beside Sinbad. All the time she surveyed him intensely.

"Firouz and Doubar were right. You did change."

Sinbad smiled uncertain and looked down his own figure. For a moment he was relieved that he had traded his leather trousers and tight shirt for more comfortable clothes shortly after his arrival. He did not want to hear the comments Maeve would have made about these, for he clearly traced a hint of mockery in her voice. But then again she smiled.

"Is this because of your new crew member, Bryn? That was her name, wasn't it?" the redhead tried to ask as casually as possible.

Sinbad had to laugh. „Actually it's not because of Bryn. It was simply lazyness. And fear of Firouz' invention he calls a shaver. And I thought it would be nice for a change to look more mature." He grinned, pleased with his explanation. Maeve, however, took a look around.

"It looks the way I remember it. You're not spending much time here, do you?"

„Always on board, always sailing the seas, always ready to help the defenceless and defend the helpless. I'm slowly growing tired of this. On the other hand I can't imagine a life without the sea and without adventure. I don't want to imagine my life that way. But what is it with you, where have you been the last years? What did you do?"

"I've been waiting for a month for Sinbad the sailor to return. I spent a lot of time with Master Din-Dim and I learned many a thing. And I missed you all. The adventures. The sea", she hesitated for a short moment, but then she went on, „you."

A smile made it onto Sinbads face. A strange feeling. It had been quite a while since he had smiled that relieved and honestly. He reached out for her hand, but did not know how she'd like this gesture, so he refrained from taking her hand in the last second. The two of them were silently looking at each other for a moment and again Sinbad could see that mocking smile on Maeve's face. She reached out for a strand of his hair.

"The long hair suits you. But you could wash them."

"As I said, I returned to Bagdad late at night last night, there was not that much alone time, since there are all these people knocking at my door, wanting to see me, asking for help."


End file.
